Stay With Me
by IrishCityGirl
Summary: Starting your senior year in a new school is hard, but what's harder than that? Getting your girlfriend pregnant too, and harder than that? Being gay too? Blaine's year is going to be anything but simple!


**Stay With Me**

**Chapter** **1**:** Attraction**

_**Hi all, so I'm back with another attempt at writing FanFiction, this time some Klainey goodness for (hopefully!) your enjoyment. This was an idea that I've been playing around with for a while, but I wasn't quite sure how to start it (the cruel mistress that is writers block!). If you enjoy it (or even if you don't - let me know why!), please leave a review. **_

_**IrishCityGirl x**_

**Disclaimer: **If Darren Criss isn't sitting here right beside me (he isn't ;-(), then I probably don't own anything!

The alarm clock on his phone rang obnoxiously loud beside his ear, he had obviously fallen asleep texting again. Looking through bleary eyes, he checked the time, 6:15am; an inhuman time to be awake he thought to himself.

It was the first day back after the summer holidays and he was used to sleeping till noon, not being rudely awoken at ridiculous o'clock, and to top all that off, he thought to himself, he was transferring schools in his senior year, not a clever move, but he had no choice.

He forced himself out of bed and plodded along to the bathroom and switched on the shower, his eyes still almost fully closed as he stepped under the spray.

Trying desperately to wake himself up, he switched the water to cold, but regretted it instantly, yelping at the change in temperature.

_Not a clever move Anderson! _

Then again, he thought to himself, he hadn't had many of those over the summer.

He shook his head, trying to rid the reality of his mistakes from his head as he stepped out of the shower. This was _not _how he thought he'd be spending his senior year.

His phone buzzed on his bedside locker as he hummed quietly to himself, contemplating his clothes for the day, this was the one positive thing about transferring schools, he thought to himself, he could wear whatever he wanted.

It was a text from Rachel,

_**Hey baby we miss you – Rachel**_

Blaine typed back a similar response and sent it off, his thoughts going back to the last three weeks of summer

"_Hey baby" Rachel whispered down the phone, her voice several octaves below her usual tone _

_Blaine rolled his eyes, this had to be something someone had said to her yet again at her usual stint at Breadstix. He managed a fairly convincing caring tone "What is it baby?" _

_Ugh. He hated himself a little more every day for staying with her, for being too much of a wimp to break it off with her, if he were honest with himself, he really didn't find her all that attractive, that's not to say she wasn't attractive, she was quite pretty in her own way, but, come to think of it, he didn't really find any woman particularly attractive in __**that **__way. _

"_Blaine baby, we need to talk"_

_Blaine's heart fluttered wildly in his chest, was this it? Was she going to break up with him? He knew it was wrong to hope, but fuck if he didn't, this was the out he'd been looking for._

"_I – I don't really know how to say this"_

_Jesus Christ! He thought to himself, get it over with woman, break up with me, I have breakfast to eat, hair to style and shopping to do. _

"_Just spit it out Rach" it came out a little too harshly for Blaine's liking _

_She cleared her throat, "Blaine, baby, I'm pregnant"_

That was how he'd gotten himself into this mess of transferring schools in his senior year, his parents had been surprised at his choice to go to a public school, but his dad had agreed once he'd heard it was for Rachel (though they still didn't know what for).

Blaine suspected his dad had only agreed because he had always been suspect of his interest in other guys at Dalton, how Blaine had never shown an interest in any girl until Rachel, whom he had met in theater camp, and his penchant for spending hundreds of dollars on clothes that he would only wear once.

Blaine knew who he was, and who he was, wasn't straight, he never got _that_ feeling when he was with another girl, yet around Nick from his old glee club The Warblers, set his heart racing and made his palms sweat like never before. Initially he told himself that he just hadn't met the right girl yet, that when he did it would all just fall into place, and these silly notions of him being attracted to boys _that _way would all end.

And they did, for a while.

They met at his first trip to theater camp last year, he had gotten the lead as Tony, and she as Maria in the camps end of summer production of West Side Story. At first he thought nothing of her, to him she was just another girl, she was pretty, yes, just not in _that _way to him. As rehearsals kicked in, he found himself hanging out with her more and more, having lunch together, discussing the play, their idols and of course Patti LuPone's new book – c'mon who hasn't read that! It was then that the thought occurred to him, maybe this was how it really worked, he enjoyed her company and they had a lot in common, maybe the sexual attraction would come later.

But it didn't.

The first time they had made out, it wasn't bad – not that he had anything to compare it to, but he didn't _feel _anything. Rachel seemed thoroughly impressed though.

But he kept it up, hoping desperately against hope that he would feel something at some point, but even after six months of dating at Christmas of last year, when she told him she loved him, he lied and said it too, because he _still _didn't feel anything, but he cared enough not to embarrass her, though he felt horribly guilty after it.

Then, three months ago, after almost a year of dating, he decided to make one last try at it, and make love to Rachel, she had hinted at it for a while, but he didn't want her first time to be with someone who didn't love her in _that _way, but it had to be worth a shot at least.

But it wasn't, and afterwards, after she had left, he cried, for hours, he didn't feel connected to her at all, he hadn't felt like he was supposed to after sharing something so intimate with someone, it felt so completely wrong, and in the back of his mind, he knew why, because no matter how hard he tried, he was never going to feel _that w_ay about any woman, ever.

It was then that he resolved to break up with her, after her dads anniversary party, all he had to do was avoid too intimate contact and being alone for too long.

Well, that was what he planned to do, until Rachel cornered him some weeks later, tipsy from the coolers she had snuck at the anniversary party, he had had a few himself, and in his blurry state of mind thought that maybe one more try wasn't such a bad idea.

But it was a bad idea. In fact, it was the worst idea he'd ever had, because now he was stuck, he couldn't break up with her because he'd look like an asshole, and, once his parents found out, he knew he was going to be trapped in a loveless marriage for the rest of his life, Cooper Anderson Sr. was a powerful man, with friends in high places and he wouldn't stand for his son being a single teen father, let alone a gay single teen father.

His father would have them married off before he'd even finished telling him.

And he accepted that fact, he had nobody to blame but himself after all.

Picking up his satchel and keys, he made his way towards the door, pausing one last time and taking a deep breath before he went out to face the day.

An hour and twenty minutes later he arrived at McKinley High, a place he had only ever heard about in Rachel's long drawn out stories he rarely paid attention to anymore, but he did agree with one observation, the place really looked like a prison from the outside.

He already missed Dalton and he wasn't even inside yet. Rachel had promised the people would make up for it, and that most were quite friendly, apart from the slushy facials every now and again and some Dave Karofsky guy who had been picking on one of her friends Kurt something or other.

She had told him to wait outside on the bench closest to the car park, but Blaine was afraid to, he was not having his favourite McQueen pants ruined by several unidentified stains on said bench.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, it was yet another text from Rachel

**Morning sickness baby, won't be long – Rachel**

He felt awful that he had done that to her, truly he did, he hadn't just ruined his own life, he'd ruined hers too.

He tried to remind himself of the fact that he was taking it like a man, taking responsibility for his actions, but nothing could relieve the mixture of fear and dread he'd been carrying around with him like a noose around his neck the last three weeks – and that was before telling anyone about it.

He figured they'd have another five at most before they had to start telling people, another five weeks before his father would make him get married to someone he could never love that way, no matter how hard he tried.

But, he'd take it like a man.

Twenty minutes later Rachel finally managed to make it to school, a full ten minutes before the day started, sweat glistened from her forehead as she tried to bypass a trash can and not be violently ill into it.

She didn't want to do anything that would arouse suspicion, and _that _certainly would. For the first four or five weeks, she wanted some semblance of a normal senior year before she got too big and swollen to enjoy it.

She wasn't looking forward to Quinn's reaction either, after she had given her such a hard time when she had gotten pregnant with Puck's baby, or telling her dads and seeing the look of disappointment on their faces, but most of all, she was dreading Blaine's parents reaction, Cooper Sr. wasn't a man to be messed with and Blaine had warned her that before the year was out, they would be married, which, though she hoped was an exaggeration, she knew to be true.

She put on a brave smile as she greeted him near the entrance, "hey baby", she whispered pulling him into a hug.

"Hey" he managed a smile – though he really didn't know how he'd done that.

Her face was glowing with sweat, her cheeks far too rosy for a crisp September morning - it was then that the pang of guilt hit him again.

_This is your fault!_

"You feeling better sweetie?" he asked, genuinely feeling awful for doing this to her

"I've been better" she smiled, taking his hand (_wow, they're clammy) _"but I'll live"

He nodded in acknowledgement, and began tracing circles on her hand with his thumb as they entered the building – it only served as a minor distraction.

He felt the grip on his hand tighten as she obviously spotted people she knew, surely they'd know something was up, Rachel hadn't been Rachel since _that _night.

"Hey girl" a tall Latina looking girl called, he could only suppose that was Santana, from all the pictures Rachel had shown him, but he didn't recognise the boy she was with, yet she seemed to know him as a huge grin spread across her face, surely he would have been in one of the many pictures she'd shown him on her phone.

"Kurt" she squealed as he barreled towards her, pulling both her and a very disgusted looking Santana into a hug.

He knew the name, and he was sure she had shown him pictures of her gay best friend, or GBF as she had referred to it as, but he looked _nothing _like this in the pictures. The guy she had shown him looked geeky, _very _into long jumpers and scarves and a lot more lean, this couldn't be the same guy, could it?

The guy that stood before him chatting animatedly with Rachel was muscular and toned, as shown by his simple hugging white t-shirt, with perfectly styled hair and sea-blue jeans so sinfully tight, they left little to the imagination.

"Oh gosh, I'm being so rude" he heard Rachel interject between exited squeals,

"Blaine, this is Santana" Santana rolled her eyes disinterestedly

"Be nice" Rachel hissed and Santana extended her hand

"Great to meet you, Asian looking Marlon Brando"

_So Rachel wasn't lying about her_

"You too, poor man's Kim Kardashian" Blaine smiled, he could give as good as he got.

Santana gave a wicked smile "You and me's gonna get along just fine short stuff"

Blaine nodded in thanks, reminding himself to get back at her later for the short comment.

"And this, is Kurt"

"The same one you showed me about a million pictures of?" Blaine questioned, still quite unable to believe it

"That would be me" Kurt answered, in a voice so beautiful and musical that Blaine swore it was an angel from heaven.

"S-sorry" he stuttered, taking in the boys' full appearance, _God damn!_ "you, you just look really different" he finally managed

_Real smooth Anderson!_

He was only around the boy not more than five minutes and he had already turned into a quivering buffoon.

"Good different or bad different" Kurt joked, extending his hand, his blue eyes sparkling

"G-Good, definitely good". Blaine's breath hitched in his throat as he took his hand, he actually felt proud he managed to get coherent words out. God what was this boy doing to him?

The way Kurt's eyes bore into his own as they shook hands, even for only the briefest of moments, made him feel more alive than he had in a very long time, it certainly wasn't a feeling he remembered having with Rachel – ever, but he didn't dare allow himself to dream that he could possibly feel like that permanently, he had to be with Rachel, and act like he was in love with her, not for his sake, but for the baby, and to save his parents the embarrassment of having a gay teenage father as a son.

Kurt licked his lips and gave him a cheeky grin, "the feeling is most definitely mutual"

_Was he flirting? _

Blaine shook off that thought as soon as it arrived in his head, it sounded beyond ridiculous, Kurt didn't even know he was gay, in fact nobody but him and his browser history knew.

The sounding of the bell for his first morning class, knocked him back into his senses – well almost.

"What's your first class baby?" Rachel asked as he pulled the timetable from his satchel

"Algebra II – Miss Jenkins"

She gave a little groan "Aw, I have English Lit, I was kinda hoping that we'd be in the same one"

"I have Algebra II" Kurt chimed in, "I'll walk with you"

"And I have English Lit too" Santana added, walking towards Rachel

"See you later baby" Rachel smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a shy wave as she walked away.

Blaine nodded in acknowledgement with a painted smile across his face, not really paying any attention to anything other than the fact that Rachel had left him alone with Kurt. Well, as alone as you can be in a high-school hallway.

And now he was nervous as all hell.

"Hellooooo" Kurt waved in front of his face "anyone home?"

Blaine shook his head, _focus!_

"Yeah, sorry, got caught in dreamland" he managed, with a smile that almost felt genuine for once.

Kurt grabbed his hand "Well c'mon then, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry"

Blaine nodded at him, too dumbstruck to say anything from the volts of electricity shooting through his body at the mere simple contact of their hands.

Kurt pulled him through the hallway until they reached their classroom, students still filing in. Kurt stopped and turned to him before they entered "you ready new kid?", with a smile so warm and gentle that Blaine was surprised he hadn't turned into a sopping great puddle on the floor.

A gentle nod was all he could manage, he wasn't sure his mouth was up to forming coherent sentences at the moment.

Kurt gave him a small wink "let's go then".

And as Blaine watched Kurt untangle their hands, Blaine felt a strange empty feeling creep up on him, and it was then he knew, this year was about to get a whole lot more complicated.


End file.
